Join the Club
by KittyZozo3366
Summary: King Sombra ends up with the villains of MLPs past. One-shot made after watching the season premiere.


"Is he here yet?"

"I don't know."

"...Is he here **_now!?_**"

"Patience, Miss Swiss-hooves! He'll get here when he gets here!"

"The only reason you're showing any interest is because this is a male villain! You _hated_ Sombra when he was alive! You saw him as a threat to your rule!"

"I **_did_**! But now he's stuck with u-Oh, look, he's _here!_"

"And asleep," Nightmare Moon pointed out. The three main antagonists stood, looking at the new member to the group. They had heard of his arrival, and at least they'd have someone else to have fun with. The two who had argued before, Discord and Queen Chrysalis, had turned thier attention to the new arrival. Chrysalis pointed out, "He looks more complex, even for a regular unicorn."

"Well," Discord pointed out, looking over what was labeled as a script for MLP, "you were just supposed to be a unicorn with a gnarled horn, and we know how that turned out. We got a new race, and a totally new threat to Equestria!" Nightmare scoffed, "I'm just happy this is just a normal pony, so I have somepony like me; turned to the dark side...by you two!"

"What?" The Season Two villains looked at her. Discord stated, "There's no proof of that, and that's just something some fan said!" The changeling added, "And he probably has more ties to this than me. But let's not try to change the subject here. I want to meet the new guy, and so do all of you." The other two nodded, and waited for the unicorn king to awaken. The dragonequis sighed, "This is taking so long! I didn't take that long to wake up, did I, Nightmare?" The black allicorn nodded, an Discord growled, "How should I wake him?"

"Hmm..." The changeling queen had her thinking face on. "How did you awake me?"

"Pail of water."

"I'd go with an airhorn." Discord happily snapped up the device, and he blasted it loud, the two mares covering thier ears as soon as the sound was heard. The king awakened, only to find himself in a land of total chaos. He growled, "Discord..."

"That's my name," the spirit chuckled, "and you're looking fine today, Sombrero!" The king of darkness groaned, "I always hated that nickname...Why are you here? Last I heard, you were in stone!"

"Well, this is where all villains that have ever duked it out with the Elements of Harmony go." Nightmare Moon added, "And we're all friends here, no matter how sickingly-sweet that may seem. You're going to have to spend an eternity with us; better make the most of it."

"This is my realm, one of chaos. Nightmare's is normal, save the night that never ends, and Chrysalis has decided to make a nice place to match her hive." Discord handed Sombra a map of the surrounding area. He pointed to a blank spot, in the north corner. "This is where you'll be; the north end. I figured you might not want to feel out of your place." The king growled, "Why...are all of you being nice to me? We are all foes..."

"With a common enemy," Queen Chrysalis added. "That is what we know. Discord is our only source to the outside world, because he can somehow see the...'fourth wall'?" The queen looked up to the dragonequis, and he nodded to verify her answer. She continued, "All we know is that we were meant to serve as a threat to Equestria, and that's how we like it. Discord has also been very anxious to me-!" The spirit silenced her with a claw and stated, "Not one more word out of you, Miss Swiss-hooves."

"He gave us all nicknames," Nightmare complained to the king. "She's Miss Swiss-hooves, because of her holes, and I can see he's taken to 'King Sombrero' for you." Sombra stated, "That's from something that happened a while back. Let's just say that if _he _ever invites you over for royal business...never, _ever _attend." The two walked off as Discord and the changeling got into another arguement. The king asked, as they headed to his blank canvas of land, "Are we the only four here?"

"Pretty much," the queen of night replied, "though Discord will sometimes create or call up ponies if bored; probably to keep himself from going totally insane. My kingdom is one where ponies are dead, and Discord's is one where they are dead inside. Queen Chrysalis is supplied with her army of changelings, and you...what exactly did you do anyway?"

"I was greedy," King Sombra explained, "and I dealed with dark magic. Put the two together...and you have what is basically the crystal ponies in chains. I had them work the mines for me, in a eternal state of unhappiness. The two princesses, and now the true ruler of the Crystal Kingdom, have put me to rest." Nightmare Moon soon pointed out a white void up ahead. "Here we are! Your very own space!"

"What...am I supposed to do with it?"

"Anything you want! The sky's the limit! We all have our seperate kingdoms, and we made a new one for you. Well, Discord did; he's the most powerful of all of us. Anyway, I should probably let you get settled in." The black allicorn walked off before something else came to mind. "Oh, also, there's a creed we live by now; Discord made it up, and I probably should tell you: 'I am bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me.'"

"I'll talk with you later," Sombra said. Nightmare Moon headed off in a blue mist. Somehow, he felt she was trustworthy, and that they had a lot in common. But, Sombra wanted to focus on decorating his kingdom. He focused his magic, remembering the days of his rule. His red horn sparked and started to glow purple, the color of dark magic. His eyes gave off a purple haze, and dark crytals started to shoot out of the ground. The sky became dark overhead, and the ground matched it. Soon, dark crystaline structures were everywhere, with a dark crystal castle in the middle. When he completed the spell, he saw no crystal ponies. He ran to his castle, and found no Crystal Heart in the center. He now knew his rule of this kingdom would last forever.


End file.
